Lutece Drabbles
by Pfeffersosse
Summary: I will publish some of my small fanfictions (I just call them Drabbles due to the fact that they aren't very big even though when I know that Drabbles means something else) about the Lutece-'Twins' and I hope you enjoy my small stories. I am luxembourgish, so English isn't my mother-tongue, so: please let me know if there are faults in it, thank you 3
1. Taking a bath

Hello, this is my first fanfiction in english that I publish. I hope I didn't do too much mistakes. English isn't my mother-tongue but nevertheless I like writing.

A small fic about Robert and Rosalind Lutece, hope you like it 3

* * *

He looked a bit surprised as he heard the door opening. As he looked at his side he saw 'her'.

"You are naked", her voice doesn't sound as if the situation would be embarrassing for her.

"So are you Rosalind. Could it be you too wanted to take a bath?"

"So it is, would you mind coming in or will you stay there and look ashamed?" Her look was fixed on his face.

"How could I be possibly interested in you? You are me. So don't be shy and join in." She already climbed into the bathtub and stared with a non-saying look. He can see something like interest in her eyes and perhaps a small amount of shame.

"Also if you are me: it makes no different to the fact that we have the opposite gender dear Rosalind." He shook his head and wanted to turn away but she grabbed his arm and sighted.

" I cannot deny that my male counterpart is not nice. So, shouldn't my narcissistic vein also be awake in you, no? Don't you find yourself beautiful as a women?" She chuckled and let off his hand.

He sighted and climbed into the bathtub: "You are right. I am just bathing with myself, so I am sharing the bed with myself. No time for shame. You are right."

He relaxed and closed the eyes till the moment where he hears paper crumbling and the scratching of a pen.

"Already 2 weeks and your nose begins to bleed all of a sudden. You feel dizzy?" She comes closer and wiped away the blood. In a harsher tone she added: "Stay here Robert, don't let yourself be taken away!"

But his head was spinning and he feels really uncomfortable. What… is he doing here, anyway?


	2. Cage

„You know what today is, don't you?" He chuckled and waited in front of her.  
„You know exactly that I know what today is, Robert. Don't act with such a childish behaviour." He saw a glance in her eyes that was somehow difficult to interpret but he said nothing.

"Childish behaviour? I just stated a well-known fact. Are you unhappy?" He was a little bit surprised because he thought she would be happy, so he was at the moment.

"Don't be stupid, Robert. The circumstance that today is a special day will not change the fact that I don't like this day." Her words were harsh and she went away. Robert just sighted and went after her.

"Wait, Rosa." He has the feeling when he would let go of her now, she would just leave. He reached his hand out and grabbed hers.

"I know, as a gentleman, it is not the best way to do what I will do but… Aren't you curious what is in here?" He pointed at a small package.

"I am not interested in this kind of celebration. I have not, had not and will never be happy. Each year is just a lost year in science." She was so unhappy. Robert doesn't like this look in her face.

"They didn't celebrate it, didn't they?" He knew what the problem was. He saw that she clinched her hands to fists.

"You know exactly they haven't. And now, leave me alone with all this." She was angry and went away.

He doesn't know exactly what he should do, so he grabbed the gift, opened it, went after her and hugs her from behind.

"Don't leave me, Rosalind. If you go now, you will just be unhappy as every year, not getting a gift, not getting celebrations, not getting the warm feeling of happiness. Even if it will just last for a moment. Please, don't go." As he stated his monologue, he placed the necklace around her neck and closed it.

"The cage suits you well, my beloved Rosalind. Closed, you won't let a person near you and opened you are just an emotional women. You let me into your world and closed down again. But I am happy right now and so you should also be. Happy Birthday Rosalind. I hope we will be together for a few others." Yes, he hoped it really.


	3. The smile

„Stand still and now...take a firm look at this point." Robert looked into his feminine face and then to the board that he wanted to fill.

„Do I really have to do this, Robert? We will just waste time." Her voice wasn't charming and her looks were none of a lady but he knew that she would do as he pleased. This was one of the conditions. He will stay here if he could have also some liberties. And one of them lies in his hobby. Painting. He loves it.

"Won't you see yourself painted in oil? I would thank me to have such a opportunity." He was mocking her a little bit because he knew how much she hated it to be treated like that.

"Don't make such a face, dear Rosalind, chin up and smile to me, please?" Her sulking face was also cute but he doesn't want a sulking Rosalind caught in this picture. He likes her rare smiles and so his decision was made to catch it in this painting. Not like Oscar Wilde did it in his book 'The Picture of Dorian Gray' but nevertheless, it was something like that.

"Ksch! You are such an idiot, Robert!" She giggles and give birth to a very charming smile. He also smiles and began to draw.

"The pleasure is all mine." Yeah, it is indeed.


	4. First meeting

I am not sure if someone compares the same impression with me. I have to say that I think that her first meeting could also be somehow... different. Nevertheless I wrote this drabble a time ago and there I thought her tears were always open to give things through. Perhaps it is just a stupid thougt that they also know things they don't know but hey :) it is a drabble 3

Hope you like it nevertheless x"D

* * *

When he first saw her it was for him like looking into a mirror. The same clothes, the same hair color, the same behavior. Everything was like he had it at his side. He looked around his table and looked at her side. The same books, the same hand writing –it was just slightly different but also the same-, the same studies. Who was that woman? Why had he the impression of seeing... him? Again he looked and then their sights crossed.

She looked at him firmly, persistent, self-confident. He was now sure what he saw WAS him. He reached for her but the tear just closed down at that moment. Has he really seen... him? He was so astonished that he just stood still and waited to see a new tear open beside him.

And it opened again. She looked into his eyes and said: "Don't be so shocked. You are me and not me. I am you and not you. So wouldn't it be…"  
"…Interesting to cooperate?" He finished her sentence without really thinking about it. He went close to the tear and slightly smiled at her.

"Hello, other me, my name is Robert." He bows his head a little and put his arm behind his back.

"I surely know that, Robert and you also know my name, don't you?" Her face was really somewhat challenging and he chuckled a bit.

"When it is how I think it is, then you ought to hear to the name Rosalind?" It was surely the right answer. He really couldn't understand why he knew such a thing but it was just so… obvious.

"Frightening, isn't it? How you know things …"

"… you shouldn't know?" They smiled at each other. At the very moment, the tear closed down and he looked at the place where his female him stood and where now a note layed down on which was written: 'Our research will change the view of the worlds. Want to join in? –R. Lutece'.

He picked it up and smiled. Yes, he really wanted to change it. So, he looked forward for the next meeting. To see his Alter Ego again. To see himself again.


End file.
